undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Writing Contest 1/Maxwestt
This is Maxwestt's entry to the first writing contest on the Undead Fan Stories Wiki. It is about the unnamed hitchhiker Rick, Michonne and Carl encountered in 03x12 of The Walking Dead TV show. It is a bit of backstory. Author's Note Hey everyone! this is pretty much my first page here on this wiki. Be sure to enjoy, and constructive critisism is always welcome. Enjoy! The Hitchhiker ‘Country rooooooooooooads, Take me home, To the place,’ ‘Here it comes! Get ready!’ ‘Where I beLOOOOOOOOOO-‘ *cough* ‘Oh my god, I think I just lost my ability to swallow there.’ Everyone laughed as William was coughing violently. Elly gave him a playful pat on the back. ‘Okay, William’s out. Who wants to go next? Erin?’ ‘Aww, come on! Give me another go! That wasn’t fair!’ William protested. ‘William, come on, the goal of the game is to guess the song, and if you choke halfway through the chorus, then it’s gets pretty hard for us!’ Everyone laughed again, even William chuckled a little. ‘Allright, I’m out. Erin, give it a shot.’ ‘Hmm..’ Erin said, deep in thought. ‘All right, I got one. You guys are never gonna guess this one.’ ‘Yeah, like we never guessed Hey Jude? I mean, we struggled for so long with that one!’ Jason teased from the drivers seat. ‘You just keep your eyes on the road, pretty boy. Make sure you don’t cause any accidents.’ Erin said giggling. ‘Screw you.’ Jason said, while blushing a little. His little sister kept teasing him with the one time he brought dad’s car back in total wreckage. It was the one time he hadn’t paid attention to the road, and he swore he’d never do it again. ‘Prime example of family love, right there. We’ll never end up like that, will we, William?’ Elly asked her boyfriend. ‘Hrm-hmm’ William replied, while leaning over to her to give her a kiss. 'Eew, get a room, you two!’ Erin yelled. ‘Girl, there ain’t much room in this car, is there? We may not have much time left. Why not make the best out of it?’ William said, smirking. ‘Well, you see Erin,’ Jason said while looking at his sister, ‘Some people are just real-‘ ‘LOOK OUT!’ Jason snapped his head back, and could only look long enough to see another car coming in his direction. *BAM* ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ‘Uuuugh…’ Jasons head felt like it would explode. He looks around him, seeing a flip-over car and some walkers nearby it. He gets up immediately, ducking behind a nearby piece of debris. ‘Shit shit, what do I do? Is there a weapon somewhere?’ He looks around him, and sees a piece of the axel of a car. One of the ends is pointy and it should be enough to pierce the skull of a walker or two. He decides it’s now or never, and tries to stand up. ‘AARGH!’ He immediately feels a piercing pain in his thigh. He looks down, and sees that the right side of his jeans are all covered in blood. He gasps for air, but then quickly remembers the walkers nearby. They must’ve heard him. In excruciating pains, he slowly gets up and manages to pierce the axel through a small female walker. He struggles to retrieve it as the next, a fat old man, approaches. He manages to get it out in time and in one full motion he pierces the axel through the eyeball of the walker. He looks up, and sees that there are no more. He must’ve panicked and imagined a whole herd. ‘Erin! William! Elly!’ Jason shouts as he starts to look around the crash site. He can see nothing but thick smoke. He manages to get a look at their car and sees that it is completely broken. He gets sad over the fact that they had that car for 5 months and that it, how weird as it sounded, started to feel like a friend. But he had done a lot of mourning in the past months, and a car was definitely not worth all of his time. He manages to find a smoke-free spot out of the wind where he could see the things better. He walks around the cars, still yelling the names of his friends. He just gets to the car that was going to hit them, when he hears a frantic ‘HELP!’ He sprints, as fast as he can with injured thigh, to the source of the sound, where he can see William and Elly trying frantically to defend themselves from the oncoming walkers as well as trying to get free from their cramped hiding spot in the debris. He sees that William is forced, now that Elly’s scream attracted more walkers to them, to grab his Glock 17 he always kept him, and start firing at the walkers. Elly was frantically pulling at something with her back to Jason. ‘I can’t get it out!’ he heard her yell. ‘Then just leave her! You got to save yourse-AAAARGH!’ William screamed as a walker gt to his hand and took a big chunck out of it. He instantly drops his gun and start panicking. ‘No… no! NO!’ He yells. ‘Elly, get outta here! I’ll take care of this!’ ‘What? Are you crazy? You’ll die out here!’ Jason heard her scream. He really wanted to help, but the pain started to spread to his legs as he was hiding from some other walkers. He could only hear their yells while they argued about Elly. ‘I’m done for! Just go! Get Erin, find Jason and go!’ 'No, I won’t leave you! I love you!’ ‘I love you too, but if you don’t go now, you’ll be dead as well! Get to Jason and get outta here!’ ‘I’m not leaving you or Erin behind!’ ‘Girl, look at her, she’ll be dead within the hour! Just get yourself to safety!’ ‘No, not without you!’ The walkers were closing in. William decided to do the unthinkable and threw himself at them, to give Elly a small opening to crawl out of their hiding spot. She dodged a few walkers and quickly saw Jason. ‘Oh my god, your thigh!’ ‘Not the time, let’s go!’ Jason put his arm around Elly’s neck and frantically tried to move. Together, they hopped away from the crash site. ‘Just, just try to sit still, ok?’ Elly put some alcohol on a piece of paper and pressed it against his open thigh. 'AAAAAAAAAAA-aa-aaargh…’ ‘Whu…?’ Jason opened his eyes and saw that he was on a hill watching over a piece of land. ‘Oh good, you’re up.’ Elly smiled as she looked at him. ‘Erin… Erin! Where’s Erin!’ Elly’s smile instantly faded as Erin’s name was brought up. ‘I.. I’m sorry Jason.. but..’ ‘Sorry, sorry for what? She’s ok, right?’ ‘N-No, Jason, she-‘ ‘Yeah, she’s ok. She probably just left to the forest. Let’s go look for her!’ ‘J-Jason, she..’ Elly tried to finish a sentence but Jason didn’t listen to her. ‘We should make a sign, saying that we went to Stone Mountain. You remember Stone Mountain, El? That place we heard about on the radio three weeks ago? Can you believe that? You know, she probably want there already. I mean, we talked about it so much. But atill, leaving a note would be appropriate..’ ‘Jason, please, just listen to me-‘ ‘Come on, let’s grab our stuff and go.’ ‘Jason, come on-‘ ‘I bet William is there too. They probably ma-‘ But hearing the name of her now-dead boyfriend, Elly burst into tears. ‘What’s wrong? I know you miss him, but he’s probably there.’ ‘Come on Jason’ Elly said sobbingly, ‘let’s just go and never talk about this again. OK?’ ‘Right. First, let’s make that sign. You got a marker?’ The sign wasn’t anything fancy, but Erin would know what to do. She and William would know where to go to, as the talked about it so much. ‘Right, now let’s head off! Stone mountain it is.’ ‘Jason, I thought we agreed we should go to Woodbury. Remember? We voted yesterday that we would- ‘ But she stopped talking when she saw Jason walking away with his backpack. The found it only a minute ago while scavenging the crash site. ‘Jason, wait for me!’ And so they went on. For a few hours they walked., not really knowing where they were going. They only heard about Stone Mountain once on the radio, but they decided it was their best option. They’d heard about a place called Woodbury as well, which was also pretty close, but they only heard rumours about it and Stone Mountain seemed to be more plausible. ‘What do you think Stone Mountain will be like?’ Jason asked a very silent Elly. She lifted her eyes showing only sadness, and then averted them again. Jason said with joy: ‘I really hope they have some proper meat there, you know. A few ribs of a nice steak would be very nice. And oh, I really hope they have some apples so I can make Erin an apple smoothie when we arrive. Wouldn’t that be amazing?’ ‘Your thigh.’ Elly said absent-mindidly. Jason looked down and saw that it had gone bleeding again. The talk about the food was distracting him. He barely felt the pain. ‘Huh. Well, it’s getting darker anyway, I think we should hide out in that cabin over there.’ Jason said while pointing at a small shack. ‘Sure’ Elly replied. Jason suddenly woke up. He was in a very nice dream where he had been backpacking across Europe, as he had done in his late teens, and that he just arrived at Rome. He was about to enter the Coliseum when a gunshot pierced through the pitch-black night. ‘Elly?’ Jason went searching for his companion, and left his bedroom. He looked around the small kitchen but hurried to the second bedroom. There, he found her. With a bullet hole in her head and a note on the table. He quickly read it: ‘''Jason. '' ''You’re my friend, but I can’t do this anymore. I loved him, and you’ve gone insane. Erin’s dead. '' ''Eternal loves, '' ''Elly.’ '' '' '' The last bit of the letter was sprayed with Elly’s blood. Jason had no time to mourn, as he could already hear the walkers nearing to investigate the noise. He grasped his backpack, took everything out of the shelves and opened the back door. There, he was greeted by a small group of walkers. He grabbed the nearest pan and started to hack in on them. He managed to make his way through the crowd and ran into the forest. He ran, not knowing where he went. He ran, all night long. In the morning, he got his surroundings. He managed to make a small memorial site for Elly, and quickly went on his way. He noticed he as not far from the crash site, and thought he schould go there to see if Erin and William were perhaps there. Then, he heard the familiar sound of a car engine. Category:Writing Contest